The Hated's Stories
by Invader Sand
Summary: This is a series about all those warrior that almost everyone hates. I believe they have done nothing truly wrong and deserve a second chance.
1. Breezepelt

**Breezepelt POV **

Have you ever felt as if no one loves you? No one cares if you even exist? It's not like Mom or Dad really cares. I catch a rabbit for the Tribe, and Crowfeather doesn't even congratulate me. And Nightcloud just treats me like a kit! Honestly, I'm a warrior. I was trained to fight and hunt for WindClan. And all cats are saying I should be nicer and all. Well it's not easy to be peachy when your family barely treats you like they are proud of you or let you be more independent! All Crowfeather says is, "Breezepelt! Stop attacking Lionpaw!" or "Jaypaw is blind. It's not his fault." I'm not mouse-brained! It's as if I'm just another warrior and Hollypaw, Jaypaw and Lionpaw are his kits! I don't even think he was excited about me being born or even hearing Nightcloud was expecting me or my siblings! I may be aggressive or bossy, but do I really deserve this? Now I'm pretty much a villain and bully to everyone. Well you know what? Look through my eyes. My world of being alone and pure independence. Do you still think I am a blood-thirsty cat? I do admit I went to train in the Dark Forest. And I did want to destroy ThunderClan. My stupid half-siblings were there with all the praise I should have gotten. I only trained there because I was neglected. My father didn't love me at all. Why is it that no one understands?

**I wrote this because I was reading some Fanfics and I thought it was kind of mean that everyone used Breezepelt as a villain. Next up is Squirrelflight! Pretty excited for it! Comment or pm me any ideas for warriors that would fit here.**


	2. Squirrelflight

**Squirrelflight POV **

Why is it that all the clans hate me? I mean, what did I do wrong? Sure. I did lie to the Clans about being the mother or Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, and Lionblaze. But does anyone think it was easy? I had to lie to my father, my mate, my nephews and niece, and all the clans for Leafpool! What would have happened if I didn't though? Leafpool, her kits, and Crowfeather would be banished. They would have been hated for falling in love and the kits for being born. I really loved them. The only reason I told the truth to them and Ashfur was to save them from being killed. I wish everyone would understand. I raised them well and so did Brambleclaw. I had to pay even more than anyone could have imagined. I wasn't banished, but I was shunned by everyone. Lionblaze and Jayfeather refused to talk to me, and Hollyleaf went to kill herself in the tunnels! Firestar and Sandstorm hated me, as well as well as the entire lake. I even lost my mate! I truly did love them and I wish they would understand. I wish they would understand how much I lost. I lost all those I loved and no one trusted me. And why is it everyone hates me for "dumping" Ashfur? I told the truth. When I found out he loved me, I was surprised. I thought we were just friends. I wish we still had our friendship. He was like a brother. I wish he would understand. I wish everyone would.

**Thanks guys! The next one will be here in a few hours most likely (I am working on the first chapter of a new series as well, so maybe longer.) Exited for the next one! **


	3. Blackstar

**Blackstar POV **

Why is it that there's just this general distrust for me? Yes, I was an ally of Brokenstar. But I only did that because whoever didn't would suffer! And do you really think I agreed with what he did? He was a murderer. He killed Badgerpaw, Blossomkit, and don't get me started on his own clanmates. He was a cold-blooded killer.

And yes. I followed Tigerstar. He saved ShadowClan and made it strong. He also gave me the deputy position that was rightfully mine. I was angry that Nightstar took my position, and Tigerstar gave it to me. And the rest of the Clans had no idea that Tigerstar only wanted to take over the entire forest. And I did help defeat BloodClan, right? In the end, I realized everything Tigerstar said was a lie. I realized our true enemy was BloodClan, so we defeated them.

Yes. I fell for Sol's plan. But I read that sign and knew it was real and Sol had tricked us. We did drive him out, right?

And I did take over to lead ShadowClan, right? I saved them. And I get _**this? **_ I get pure distrust, hatred and I am a way better leader than Tigerstar ever was. Really I deserved better.

So look at it this way. I was a good deputy and I'm still the leader. Still think I support using kits as warriors? That I kill to gain power? I trained and fought for ShadowClan to become leader. The only plans I used were for ShadowClan. Go ahead. Hate me. But think about this; if I was so evil, wouldn't I try to take over already?

** Hope you liked it! It was requested by Sandtail and I totally agree. Why is it that Blackstar is labeled evil? The next one is coming and I am working on a halo Reach one I've been working on for a while. **


End file.
